


On Death's Doorstep

by nutrig



Category: A Requiem Of Roses, AROR, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Collection of short stories, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, Grief, Hadrian - Freeform, Implied abuse, Love, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short Stories, Suicidal Thoughts, collection, collection of fiction, dnd characters - Freeform, ex love, hadriarp - Freeform, harp albiron - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mlm, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutrig/pseuds/nutrig
Summary: A collection of thoughts, poems and musings by musician, author and investigator Harp Albiron.
Relationships: hadriarp
Kudos: 1





	1. I Found Love In the Arms of Death

I would have loved you for a million lifetimes if you’d let me. I would have burned cathedrals, built empires, immortalised myself for you.

But with you, at every corner, there was a twist. An unforeseen curve. You never told me I was the only one. I thought there were others, of course, I thought there were others. If I had known… gods, if I had known, everything would have been different. I would have kept by you, worshipped you, remained your songbird forever. I would have handed my soul to you every day if I could.

And I regret it every day. Kissing another pair of lips, holding another body with mine. Betraying you. I regret it with every breath… but you only loved my pain, didn’t you? Every time I tried to leave; you would twist my mind again. Imprison me. And yet, here, in my perfectly sane state, I still want to return.

I hate everything that you are. My owner, my cager, my heartbreaker. And I love everything that you claim to be. My lover, my protector. The man that would do anything for me, fight his family for me. Your ashen soul and your charcoal smile, I adore it all. I despise it all. I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, in the comfort of death, in the arms of evil.

Even now I wish to die, just to see you one more time.

Even now, I wish for you to hurt me, just one more time.


	2. This Love Is Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem, one of many that go unexplained by the bard, though those who know him, know the secrets between the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fOoL fOr YoU by Zayn.

My devil’s in the details of you.  
Your eyes of melted emeralds.  
The way you say my name,  
The way you could rip me limb from limb and shatter me like glass.  
Oh, how you could break everything I am, everything I ever could be.

My devil,  
I wouldn’t leave you if you let me.  
(That’s a lie.)

This love is tainted.  
you can bend and twist and tear me, but  
it will always be tainted.  
But that’s what happens when you see the heavens, isn’t it?  
When you feel what you’ve never felt before,  
like nothing could go wrong?  
Hold me tighter.  
“Tighter.  
Don’t let go.  
Never let me go, and I will be your heaven.  
Let me be your heaven.”

(But who said you deserved heaven?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if emeralds can melt (I’m pretty sure they can’t) but we’re gonna ignore that ( ˘ω˘ )


	3. My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem by Harp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 2am hope it’s good before it gets uploaded to public internet forever woop woop

You were a stop sign written in a beautiful, treacherous red.  
Encapsulated by your lies, we know all too well what comes next.  
Winning you felt like skiing down a slope without an end,  
Bracing for the tumble, all I could do was hold my breath.

But the release never came,  
My God, my Darling dressed in night,  
I went and threw that love away.  
But I hold onto you despite  
Your foolish mind games, and the times I walked away  
You were the acid to my ache, and this burn will never fade  
For us, the end never came.

I was busy being an anthropomorphic, desperate sleaze.  
I took the easy route, though easy is never what it seems.  
One kiss for you, one kiss for her, one word and you would do the worst-  
My God doesn’t know what love means.  
My God and I would make the world turn heads,  
And each other bleed,  
My God will never be the one for me.


	4. Only One Line Is A Truth

I’ve never met a monster I couldn’t love  
Never met an angel that I couldn’t trust  
I’ve never met a god who loved me as much as themselves  
And I’ve never met a devil that I didn’t want to crush

Only one line is a truth.


End file.
